Un amor que te deja ir
by Bloom Malfoy Dominium Prince
Summary: Al vivir dos guerras, la gente cambia y algunas personas maduran en ese tiempo, vean lo orgulloso que esta Orion Dominium al ver a su pequeña hija crecer ante sus ojos y ver lo valiente que ha sido durante esa guerra que a ella le toco vivir.


_Un amor que te deja ir._

* * *

_La Segunda Guerra Magica dejo secuelas en todas las familias, pero quiza a la que mas afecto fue a la familia Dominium, el primo de Adilen Dominium y tio de sus tres hijos, Severus Snape, fue asesinado, cuando Lord Voldemort se dio cuenta de que era un traidor, ayudando a la Orden del Fenix y al mismo Harry Potter, Orion Dominium se dio cuenta de su error y participo del lado contrario, deserto en ultimo momentos, junto a su esposa y a sus hijos, quiza los mayores demostraron un miedo al no saber lo que pasaria, pero le sorprendio que su hija menor enfrento de frente a Voldemort cuando le ofrecio su proteccion si se iba a su lado, el sabia que su pequeña Bloom no era tan tonta y lo demostro cuando le dijo:  
_

_"Ni por nada de este mundo, me uniria a una causa tan estupida, se supone que buscan la pureza de la sangre cuando seguimos a un mestizo, nosotros siendo sangre pura, teniendole respeto a un mestizo que nos trata como marionetas para seguir haciendo lo mismo, si es que gana la guerra, hicimos daño a muchos mestizos e hijos de muggles cuando un mestizo nos controlaba, es tonto, seguir haciendolo."_

_ Bellatrix Lestrange, se molesto con ella y le lanzo un "Crucio" cuando ella se lo regreso por un simple encanto de espejo reflector, y la mortifaga misma se torturaba ella sola, su hija fue muy inteligente, ella practicamente ya habia madurado ella sola, nunca necesito su ayuda por mas sola que se sintiera, eso quedo muy claro cuando la vio sentada junto a Draco y a su esposa, luego le pregunto a Narcissa que hacia ella ahi y le dijo "Dijo que protegeria a Draco sin necesidad de hacer un juramento inquebrantable, ella realmente lo quiere." Se torturaba asi mismo pensando en si algo le pasara a su pequeña princesita y evito que tuviera la marca en su brazo alegando que era muy joven aun, cosa que muchos coincidieron ahi y la quitaron de su vista en cuanto a misiones o cosas por el estilo y se quedo como guardiana de la mansion junto a Narcissa, Adilen y a Dapnhe, junto con Draco.  
_

_There's a gold frame that sits by the window_  
_ And my heart breaks a little more each time I try_  
_ The picture the memory inside_  
_ There's a notebook that's too hard to read it_  
_ But if you look_  
_ You'd see how_  
_ You look through my eyes_  
_ But now one more chapter's gone by_

_Por suerte el capitulo de la guerra habia acabado y se dispuso a sacar a su familia adelante, no se quejo en cuanto a la nueva amiga de Bloom, Hermione Granger, sabia que era una hija de muggles, y ella misma le habia dicho que seguiria con Narcissa en la mansion Malfoy hasta terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts y ellos lo habian aceptado, con el tiempo se habia enterado de que habia salido con el primogenito de Lucius un año antes de que toda la pesadilla iniciara pero habian terminado por razones personales y recordaba como su hija siempre sonreia cuando ellos dos estaban juntos en cualquier casa y se protegian entre ambos. Viendo las fotografias de sus pequeños hijos recordaban como al llegar del ministerio o algun viaje, todos corrian a abrazarlo, bajo la mirada brillante y feliz de su esposa y contaban todo lo que les habia pasado, aunque quizas dejo de lado a sus hijos cuando las dos menores entraron a Hogwarts, a Bloom, aun le faltaban dos años para entrar y la habian dejado en la mansion con sus amigos para que hiciera una mayor amistad con Draco, pero Draco al año fue a Hogwarts y ella se quedaba con Narcissa leyendo en la biblioteca o con sus clases de modales que solian gustarle tanto, les enviaba cartas cada semana para contarles lo que se divertia en esa casa, pero diciendo que aun extrañaba a su familia.  
_

_And I know.. It's time to move on_  
_ Even now I'm not ready_  
_ You've got to be strong_  
_ Just where you're heading_

_Despues de la guerra, ella habia vuelto a casa por unos meses y luego al colegio, en mas de una carta le contaba que solian insultarla diciendole "Traidora" o "mortifaga" y el que mas le dolia "cobarde". Al terminar sus estudios no se pudo sentir mas agradecida, odiaba que en el colegio no confiaran en ella y por eso no podia hacer amigos, todos se alejaban de ella, asi que cerro esa parte de su vida y entro a trabajar al ministerio, en defensa de los hijos de muggles y su derechos, ahi se reencontro con Hermione Granger y se volvieron amigas incondicionales, un dia les comento que queria ser mas independiente e irse de casa, su esposa no queria que ella se fuera cuando apenas habia vuelto a su hogar. Asi que le pidio un consejo a Hermione y ella le dijo que si queria irse a vivir juntas, la castaña tenia un departamento algo grande para una sola persona y un mes despues vivian juntas, la vida pintaba de rosa para ambas chicas. Despues de eso, un par de años despues se reencontro con Draco Malfoy y parecian que tenian una relacion, hasta que a los dos meses se separaron sin dar razones a nadie, solo ella le conto que la misma chica se habia vuelto a meter en su relacion que cuando estaban en el colegio, despues toda la familia se fue a Japon, a la boda de Darien y ahi el rubio llego y entre ellos dos aclararon todo y volvieron a estar juntos. Hasta que la relacion prospero y ambos se casaron y años despues llegaron sus hijos, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy D. y la pequeña princesita identica a su madre, Lyra Cassiopeia Malfoy D.  
_

_And ever know it's not easy (it's not easy)  
I know the right kind of love  
Doesn't wanna miss the future  
Stayin' in the past  
It will always hold on  
But never hold you back_

_Ahora aqui esta el junto a sus consuegros, Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy, Kenji e Ikuko, los suegros de su hijo mayor, despidiendo a sus nietos, Scorpius ira a cuarto año en slytherin junto a Cassiopeia que ira a segundo en la misma casa de su hermano y Serena, la mayor ira a quinto siendo al igual una slytherin mientras que a su hija Dapnhe, a su hijo le faltan algunos años para estudiar. Sabe que Bloom y Draco ahora estan dejando volar y madurar fuera a sus hijos aunque les duela, saben lo que implica ser un Malfoy y un Dominium y a pesar de todos estan orgullosos de serlos.  
_

___And even know it's not easy (it's not easy)  
Right now the right kind of love  
Is the love that let's go  
With the love that let's go.._

* * *

**Aqui esta una idea de ultimo momento que no me podia sacar de la cabeza y que me ha encantado, nunca vi en si al padre de Bloom, pero me imagine que esto sintio al pasar dos guerras y ver a su hija menor amdurar de una forma tan apresurada y lo orgulloso de verla feliz. Espero les haya gustado adios!**_  
_


End file.
